<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Jealousy~ by Azzy_Writter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200548">~Jealousy~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Writter/pseuds/Azzy_Writter'>Azzy_Writter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Underworld office random one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underworld Office (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Help I don't know how this place works, How Do I Tag, I'm new and I suck at writting, M/M, No Smut, couch cuddles at the end, eugene is cute and bby, eugene is so innocent like omg, luke is jealous and wants cuddles, someone tell me how to tag correctly aaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Writter/pseuds/Azzy_Writter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is jealous after seeing some girls flirt with HIS boyfriend, he cuddles Eugene for comfort and Eugene is confused but cuddles too anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene/Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Underworld office random one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2234733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~Jealousy~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they got to Eugene's home, Luke huffed as he thought over to the girls that carelessly flirted with Eugene and Eugene being the innocent shy boy he is didn't even notice, getting flustered at the compliments the girls gave him over how cute he looked.</p><p>It bothered Luke, he didn't like the feeling of jealously neither the idea of other people just flirting with HIS boyfriend. It pissed him off somehow and yet he remained calm until then.</p><p>Eugene looked at Luke nervous and clearly noticing that he was bothered although he couldn't place the why, he didn't do something wrong did he?<br/>
It messed with his mind, overthinking it wasn't gonna help him resolve this so he carefully yet gently approached Luke, tugging at the end of his sleeve softly to get his attention, quickly getting the brunette's attention, his gaze softening yet still seemed bothered.</p><p>"A-Are you ok, Lu-luke? You seem to be bo-bothered" Eugene pointed out, his timid and caring manors showing</p><p>"Oh..? uhm, yeah" Luke lied, not wanting to bother eugene due to his worrisome personality.</p><p>He may of changed a little but the smaller of the two was still doing old habits, especially when it came to overthinking and worrying, eugene was an expert on that.</p><p>"Did I d-do something wr-wrong?" Eugene  stutters, his hands playing with each other with nerve-wracking movements.</p><p>"No no!, You haven't done anything wrong!" Luke assured quickly, holding Eugene by his arms and smiling softly, leaning in to peck the smaller one on the lips</p><p>"Eep!" Eugene squeaks, blushing a bright red at the kiss, becoming incredibly shy making Luke laugh softly and for Eugene to pull the strings of his hood to hide his face from embarrassment</p><p>"You're so cute Eugene" Luke mentions, taking both of Eugene's hands on his hand to use the other one to pull eugene's hood down to reveal the very red and timid boy</p><p>"Have I told you how much I love you?" Luke chuckles, pulling him close and snuggling him, hugging him by the waist, previously letting go eugene's hands</p><p>"S-stop th-that" Eugene giggles, his blush still bright and red, clear on his very light skin, almost a white like color</p><p>"Sorry I can't help it, you're just so cute" Luke chuckles, kissing his cheek softly as eugene blushes more and snuggles into Luke's chest, humming a little in response</p><p>"I-I'm.. I'm n-not cu-cute" eugene stutters timidly making Luke smile more</p><p>"You're very cute my dear" he assures, cupping eugene's cheeks softly to make him look up, leaning down to him a very soft and loving kiss</p><p>Eugene winces a little, shyly kissing back and holding into Luke's shoulders, clutching the clothes in his hands, trembling a little in a result of his nerveousness.</p><p>Luke hums a little, parting away slowly with a soft loving look, looking at eugene's honey brown eyes, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumb as a sign of affection.</p><p>"I love you so much Eugene" Luke repeats, hugging the slightly trembling boy into him, giving him a soft warm hug</p><p>Eugene relaxed in his arms, nuzzling into his chest lovingly and staying in that position. He could smell luke's clothes, it smelled like rain and a tint of lavanda, it was soothing and it maked Eugene felt safe, he couldn't get tired of it, he loved the smell.</p><p>Soon Luke and Eugene just sat down on the couch, watching a movie and cuddling, taking the time to just enjoy each others presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new around here so I may take a while to adjust to this place shnd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>